Deliver Us From Evil, Edge of Tomorrow, and Transformers 4 (7646)
"Deliver Us From Evil, Edge of Tomorrow, and Transformers 4" is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 73th episode in the series overall. The episode aired July 12, 2014 on Blip. In this episode, Mike and Jay acquire a new client and waste time by talking about Deliver Us From Evil, Edge of Tomorrow, and Transformers: Age of Extinction. Plot After losing their cash cow Mr. Plinkett, Mike and Jay have returned to the VCR Repair Shop. They acquire a new client named Carol, a middle-aged woman who wants her VCR fixed for sentimental reasons. Unlike senile Mr. Plinkett, the wily woman sees through Mike and Jay's attempts to swindle her. Having little work, the duo are forced to repair her VCR for $20. While Carol leaves to go grocery shopping, the duo lounge around and discuss Deliver Us From Evil, Edge of Tomorrow, and Transformers: Age of Extinction. Upon finishing the job, the duo are surprised that the afternoon was uneventful. Soon after, the future versions of Mike and Jay arrive through a time vortex, on a mission to prevent a dystopian future that the present-day versions inadvertently set in motion. Having missed their past selves, the future versions abandon their plan to assassinate their past selves and focus their efforts on locating a mysterious tape in Carol's house. Unable to find the tape, the duo ultimately decide to murder Carol to save the future. Before they can put their plan into action, future Mike and Jay as disintegrated by Future Future Mike and Jay, versions from alternate timeline where the two were captured and brainwashed by Queen Carol. The brainwashed drones inform Queen Carol of their success in foiling the assassination attempt. Pleased that she has defeated the last of the resistance, the Queen ominously announces that she can now begin the next phase of the Great Eugenics War. Summary and Review ''Deliver Us From Evil'' ''Edge of Tomorrow'' Overview | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/deliver-us-from-evil-2014 | rottentomatoes = 28/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/deliver_us_from_evil_2014/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/edge-of-tomorrow | rottentomatoes = 90/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/edge_of_tomorrow/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/transformers-age-of-extinction | rottentomatoes = 18/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/transformers_age_of_extinction/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Future Mike, Future Future Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay, Future Jay, Future Future Jay * Deborah Clifton as Carol, The Queen of the Future Future Production The episode was shot between July 2 and July 7, and edited between July 7 and July 12. Carol's living room set was dismantled to make room for Mr. Plinkett's house, which appeared in the following episode. The cleanup and deconstruction of Carol's living room set was documented in the July 9, 2014 time-lapse video "RLM Studio Time Lapse 7-9-14". Guest star Deborah Clifton is an actress from the Milwaukee area, involved in many theaters troupes, most notably the defunct Theater X. Clifton also has a role in the upcoming Space Cop movie. The episode was announced with the previous episode "Special Edition: The Transformers Series". It aired July 12 on Blip and July 16 on YouTube. Plinkett Introduction * "These jerks can't fix the VCR right!" Sources # Deliver Us from Evil. Dir. Scott Derrickson. Screen Gems, 2014. Film. # Edge of Tomorrow. Dir. Doug Liman. Warner Bros., 2014. Film. # Transformers: Age of Extinction. Dir. Michael Bay. Paramount Pictures, 2014. Film. References External Links * "Half in the Bag: Deliver Us From Evil, Edge of Tomorrow, and Transformers 4" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag: Deliver Us From Evil, Edge of Tomorrow, and Transformers 4" on Blip * "Half in the Bag: Deliver Us From Evil, Edge of Tomorrow, and Transformers 4" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag (season 4) episodes Category:Half in the Bag